Rufus Star Wars Party
by Deelightful76
Summary: It's Rufus first birthday since they've left the bunker and Jiya decides to throw him a party. All the usual gang are in attendance (including Flynn mysteriously back from the grave) and as it's Star Wars themed, costumes are the order of the day. Fun, nonsense and of course some Lyatt fluff. If that ain't your thing avoid Ch. 5 cos it's pretty hot in the Preston-Logan household
1. Chapter 1

It was the first time they could properly celebrate since their time travel adventures had begun, since they'd been a couple, and since he'd come back from the dead as far as his family was concerned, and in actuality as his bunker family knew all too well. Jiya was determined to make Rufus' birthday extra special.

Wyatt shook his head and let out an amused sigh at the sound of the doorbell. Instead of the ding dong that normally chimed at the press of his finger, he was greeted by the Imperial March. Apparently Darth Vader had moved to suburban Palo Alto.

A few seconds later the door swung open and they were greeted by a grinning Rufus, "Did you hear it? Did you hear it?"

"Hi to you too Rufus" cut in Lucy smiling at her clearly delighted friend, "yes we heard it."

"Oh sorry, yeah hi!" her corrected, giving them each a quick hug. "It's frickin' awesome though isn't it?" he beamed. "It was a present from Jiya. It's so cool, it's programmed with all different sounds and music from Star Wars. Listen…" he nodded to Wyatt indicating he should press the button again. As it was his best buddy's birthday Wyatt decided to oblige and play along unleashing the swoosh and buzz of a lightsaber as he pressed (if he was honest he did think it was kind of cool, not that he'd admit it to either of them). They stood on the doorstep as they patiently acquiesced to his repeated requests to press the buzzer, scrolling through the sounds of PodRacers, Chewbacca growls, Blaster shots, R2D2 whistles, TaunTaun grunts, TIE fighters, and Darth Vader breathing, with Rufus filling in the gaps when Lucy looked at him blankly, which was most of the time. She'd never been that into Star Wars.

Jiya finally came to their rescue as the Cantina band kicked in, "Rufus if you hadn't noticed the party's actually IN the house, and that's fifth time you've done this, this evening!" She rolled her eyes as he looked away sheepishly, though a grin was still etched on his face. "C'mon in guys" she ushered towards Wyatt and Lucy, as they exchanged cheek kisses and hugs "you both look amazing by the way."

Wyatt eyed Lucy top to bottom for about the 20th time that evening, he definitely agreed with Jiya's assessment. Following the strict instructions she'd given 'Star Wars fancy dress, no exceptions' Lucy was dressed as Princess Leia. Sadly not in her gold bikini, although as she'd pointed out when he'd suggested it more than once he probably wouldn't really have relished her being at a party in little more than underwear. Rather she'd opted for the classic white dress; swathes of butter soft silk enveloping her delicate frame from her throat to the floor. Despite her whole body being covered, or perhaps because of it, he felt his body flush each time he looked at her, picturing what lay beneath. He was reminded too, of the other times she'd been similarly draped in white; their wedding just a few months earlier when his heart had crashed into his ribs at the sight of her walking down the aisle towards him, and that glorious night almost 80 years ago when that silky gown had ended up pooled at her feet and he'd been able to touch her for the first time. Even the buns curled around on each side of her head framed her face and made her dark pretty eyes look even more striking.

Naturally Wyatt had come as Han Solo – reckless hot head, gun toting charmer and the coolest of all the characters in his opinion, plus he got to bed Leia, there was no way Wyatt wasn't going to be Han. He wore dark, tight fitting jeans (which Lucy had picked up for him and had noted with satisfaction cupped his ass most deliciously), long leather boots, a long sleeved undershirt (which she'd also ensured was unbuttoned nice and low, and into the nook of which she'd slipped her fingers, brazenly pawing his chest on the cab ride over) and a black vest. The look was completed with a holster slung low on his hips and plastic blaster he'd picked up in a 99c store. Lucy had seen Wyatt in all manner of costumes over the year but she had to admit as she snuck another sideways glance at him, Wyatt made a damn fine intergalactic hero.

"Thanks" Lucy smiled at the compliment. "You both look pretty great too."

Rufus, wearing a gi, large leather belt and boots that appeared to have been wrapped with bandages round his calves had gone with Luke. Ok so the dude wasn't black but who cared. He was the original bad ass Jedi and as much as he loved all things Star Wars, the original three were for Rufus still the best films of the nonology. He'd wanted to be Luke since he was kid. I mean it was worth saying again the guy was a goddamn Jedi. Having the Force trumped Han's swashbuckling way with the ladies any day – although flying the Millennium Falcon and hanging out with Chewie would be pretty cool too he conceded.

And Rufus brain had exploded earlier that evening when he'd first seen Jiya. She looked incredible as Captain Phasma in her metallic storm trooper armour clad over a skin tight catsuit and a large red bordered black cape slung over her shoulder. Her hair was loosely pulled back in a windswept knot, and though she wasn't currently wearing it there was a helmet somewhere around. He might have to try and persuade her to wear that for him later on, kinky thoughts momentarily clouding Rufus' mind yet again.

Having sufficiently exchanged compliments the four of them headed down the hall into the large open plan kitchen where groups of people were chatting, laughing and slowly spilling outside. There were quite a few familiar faces including Rufus mother and his brother Kevin, as well as some Lucy and Wyatt didn't recognise – presumably old friends or employees from their new venture.

It had been little under a year since the team had finally defeated Rittenhouse and moved out of the bunker. In that time Rufus and Jiya had set up a small consultancy and tech development company 'Riya Industries' which, with Mason's guidance and more than a little bit of inventive brilliance on the part of the eponymous founders, had soon become rather larger . So large in fact they had recently issued an IPO (having already transferred a small stake to their best friends for the princely sum of $100, determined that the Preston-Logans should share in their good fortune) and having closed a particularly lucrative contract, they'd made enough to buy the 4,500 square foot ultra-modern home in which they now all stood. Sharp lines of buffed white concrete, sheets of floor to ceiling glass, sleek steel frames and banisters, expanses of polished wood, and every conceivable electronic mod-con and gadget imaginable. The kitchen had a large set of bi-fold full width doors that opened onto the immaculately landscaped yard and a glittering pool that lay beyond. It was stunning perfection, like something from a catalogue. As Lucy had mused to Wyatt after their first visit it could have so easily felt cold, anonymous and empty, but it didn't - not in their hands. Rufus and Jiya had so much joy, so much warmth and so much love, they filled the space and made it a home, just as they had done in that dark, dank, dusty bunker. Their smiles had the ability to light a room.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy set down the large wrapped box she was holding onto the gift table, then spying Denise, or as she appeared to be this evening Obi Wan Kenobi, Lucy made a beeline in her direction. She hadn't seen her in a few weeks, not since she and Michelle had travelled up to Connecticut to drop Mark off. She was keen to catch up and hear about how he was doing at university. The two former colleagues turned friends exchanged a brief hug before Lucy greeted Michelle whose face was coated in orange face-paint and masked by a pair of large round goggles, arms to elbows covered in bangles. "Er…?"

"Maz Kanata" offered Michelle in response to Lucy's blank wasn't much clearer. Although she'd caught bits and bobs, she really wasn't sure how many of the films she'd actually seen. Sure they'd been played numerous times in the bunker, always at Rufus' insistence despite Jiya's mock protests being the avid Star Trek fan that she was, but Lucy would usually end up distracted by a book (or pretending to read while watching Wyatt during the action sequences, when his face would break into that childlike fanboy grin that made her tummy tickle). "She's played by Lupita Nyong'o" she explained, "she's an innkeeper, smuggler, and a 1000 year old rebel with a thing for wookies." In response to Lucy's look of surprise she added, "I'm a bit of a fan of the films. Have been ever since I was a kid. And they're so much more than action movies. They've got these great stories of good versus evil, politics, human conflict, choice, faith, loyalty… and they are full of amazing diverse characters including strong women like Leia, all battling together to protect their worlds from an evil empire."

"Sounds like a few other people I know," Denise winked.

Lucy turned her head to look back at her husband who was laughing with Rufus and Jiya in the kitchen – the little team of rebels who had spent 2 years battling to save the world and save history from an evil empire of their own – yep it sounded like a few people she knew too. Star Wars suddenly seemed a heck of a lot more interesting.

A few minutes later, Michelle and Denise were filling her in on Mark's progress at Yale when she felt an arm reach round to place a cool bottle of beer in her fingers at exactly the same time that a warm pair of lips grazed the back of her neck. Wyatt.

"Evening Ma'am. Hello, Michelle – good to see you." he greeted the two older women as he stepped from behind Lucy, before gesturing to their glasses "I was just getting my beautiful wife a drink. Can I get either of you a top-up from the bar?"

Denise smiled warmly at the surrogate son she'd come to adore. He might not be comfortable calling her by her first name – she was still his boss afterall – but theirs was a relationship of mutual understanding and affection. And her affection for him had only grown when he'd shyly asked her to officiate at the wedding. She couldn't be prouder of the man he'd become. "No we're good thank you Wyatt. We've got an early start tomorrow as Olivia has a soccer game in the morning, so we're taking it easy."

"Oh how is she getting on? Is she still enjoying it?" asked Lucy.

"She loves it. Even more so since Mason Industries sponsored them; they've got all new kit and hired this fantastic coach although from the way Connor gets involved from the side-lines you would think he was the coach!" she chuckled. "Who knew he was such a fan of soccer, or rather 'football' as he is always pained to call it." Wyatt rolled his eyes.

"Um, I think you'll find that's because it's the correct name. We English did invent the game after all" said an approaching voice with an unmistakeably British accent. "Not that stop every 2 minutes, poor man's rugby you call football – you throw the bloody ball half the time for god's sake, how can you call that '_foot_'ball?"

Wyatt raised his eyebrow and turned towards him, giving him a look he usually reserved for Lucy when she was questioning his car hotwiring abilities or passing comment on his cooking (which was frankly a hell of a lot better than her burnt offerings). His look of mild disdain quickly changed into a smirk though as he took in Connor's outfit. He was dressed in an open necked shirt and cape, but it was the moustache and curly wig plopped on his head that had thrown him. He snorted. Well of course he'd come as Lando Calrissian – businessman, engineer and a general in the Rebel Alliance, Mason probably thought he was a real life Lando. And hadn't he had used the name back in 1936 with Robert Johnson come to think of it? Not that Wyatt had been there at the time but he'd heard about it and Mason's recording of Crossroad many, oh so many times.

Lucy for her part had been about to explain that the sport as we know it today had as Connor pointed out originated in England in 1863, although in fact earlier forms were known to date back to third century BC China as part of military exercise regimes, but was also distracted by his rather disconcerting appearance. He sort of suited the hairy lip accessory but the roadkill on his normally smooth head not so much. The bizarre sight caused the whole group to chuckle, quickly shunting all debates over appropriate sporting naming conventions to one side.

"You didn't think Mace Windu was a better option for you, then?" laughed Wyatt, "would have saved you from putting whatever the hell _that_ is on your head! He was played by Samuel L Jackson" This last comment directed at a puzzled Lucy who let out a quick 'ah' of understanding. Bald, got it.

"Hey I look good! And this is a high quality toupee made with real hair I'll have you know." huffed Connor in faux outrage. "And I think I'm rather like Lando actually. Swap spaceships with time machines and we're pretty similar I'd say" he added with conviction.

'Nailed it' chuckled Wyatt to himself, he really did think he was a real life Lando. He liked Connor a lot but damn he could be an arrogant ass at times. Finishing his beer and noticing that Lucy's was empty too he caught her gaze and gestured over to the bar that had been set up for the evening. She nodded in reply and excused herself happy to leave the 'grown-ups' to it and avoid trying to make sensible conversation with Mason while he was wearing that ferret on his head. Wyatt placed his hand on her back to guide her across the yard, and kept it firmly in place as he ordered their drinks. He relished the feel of her body under the thin slinky fabric. If his hand happened to slip a little lower and gently squeeze her ass, making her start in surprise, well that was purely accidental.

After admonishing him with a playful raise of her eyebrow, she took a quick sip and left to see if Jiya needed a hand with anything, but not before giving his butt a generous pinch in reprisal. "It looks like Rufus wants you anyway Sweetheart" she pointed across to where their friend, grinning like a loon, was holding a box and waving Wyatt over to join him. He looked giddy with excitement.


	3. Chapter 3

"What's Rufus up to?" Lucy asked Jiya. "He looked like a kid in a candy store when he called Wyatt over." They were stood in the kitchen emptying a couple of packs of Chocodiles onto a Millennium Falcon shaped serving platter.

"Oh, you'll want to see this. It's the other present I got him. He's been dying for Wyatt to come over so they can play…" She gestured her over to the French windows where they could see the men on the other side of the pool.

"What's up man? Hey are those… are they lightsabers?" a wide eyed grin stretched across Wyatt's face as spied the contents of the box Rufus had been holding. In it were two black and chrome torch shaped hilts. They looked just like the real thing, or what he imagined was the real thing.

Rufus nodded, his own giant grin threatening to rip up to his ears. "Jiya and some of the guys at the office made them as a surprise. They are off the charts! Here, take it" he handed one of them to Wyatt and then took a couple of steps back. "Press the button on the end"

Wyatt adjusted his grip on the weighty metal unit and pushed with his thumb. "Holy fuck!" A luminescent beam of green light shot out accompanied by a swoosh, and shone about 3 feet forward from the base. It looked almost solid. It looked exactly like the movies. This WAS the real thing! His grin came back full force as he held the lightsaber up and moved it about. Even the sound of buzzing as it cut through the air was perfect. "Rufus, this is amazing! Jiya made these?" Of course he'd always known how brilliant Jiya was but these were just incredible.

"I know right. They're frickin awesome. My girl is frickin awesome." A second swoosh filled the air as Rufus turned on his own lightsaber casting out a 3 foot beam of bright blue. "We gotta have a fight with these babies, man." Quickly he cut across Wyatt's blade with his own. The units emitted a crashing sound as the two beams crossed and the hilts vibrated in their hands as they touched. The two men momentarily stilled, awestruck. "No fricking way!" Rufus's eyes bulged and Wyatt let out an excited chuckle as they each looked down at the lightsaber in their hand.

In the next second Wyatt swept his blade in a quick arc and crashed it into Rufus' sending vibrations through their hands once more. Rufus took a step back and then lunged forward but Wyatt was too quick, and blocked his attack with a parry. In response, Rufus swung his blade high, bringing it down fast and cutting through the green beam.

Lucy and Jiya watched the two men shift back and forth across the yard, grunts mixed with laughter accompanying the flailing of their arms as they duelled. It was like looking at a pair of schoolboys and the two women smiled as they watched the men they loved enjoying themselves. It occurred to Lucy that she'd seen Wyatt fighting countless times before, but never with a big smile on his face. He looked magnificent, and she couldn't wait to get him alone later that night./p

It happened in slow motion.

Wyatt lunged with his blade. Rufus took a large step backwards. Lucy and Jiya cried out. Wyatt reached for Rufus' arm, but missed. Rufus stumbled back and bumped into a large solid object. That object yelped. And in the next second Mason was in the pool his wig bobbing on the surface.

"What the bloody hell!?" he sputtered incredulously as water drained from his nose and onto the moustache which had slipped and was now dangling from his nostril and across his cheek.

Rufus looked mortified and repeatedly apologised as he vainly attempted to fish out the waterlogged hairpiece with one hand, the lightsaber still buzzing in his other. Wyatt though, having established that Mason was unhurt, save for his pride, was doubled over laughing. Catching Denise's eye as he looked up gasping for breath, he saw that she was stifling back a giggle of her own.

In the commotion, Jiya popped upstairs and returned just as Connor was dragging himself and his dripping cape from the water. She tossed him a towel and Rufus's robe. "Why don't you put that on and I'll pop your clothes in the dryer. They shouldn't take too long. There's a bathroom in the hall where you can change. Rufus, you can use my hairdryer to sort the wig once you've got it out of the pool."

"Hey by the way" Rufus whispered quietly in her ear as Connor headed off to the bathroom, "we're burning that robe later. I'm not wearing it after Mason's had his ballbag rubbing on it." He shuddered. Jiya thwacked him playfully on the chest and followed Connor to the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Mason was still wearing the robe and seated on a bar stool in the kitchen 20 minutes later, when Flynn arrived. "What the hell are you supposed to be?" he asked, taken aback at the billionaire's appearance. "You look like a low-rent jedi in a cheap towelling robe."

"This is Rufus' robe actually Garcia. Good evening to you by the way. And as for my clothes - they in the dryer. It's a long story…" he shook his head dismissively and raised his palm to the unspoken question. "Besides, you're hardly one to talk. Is that the Eastern European knock off version of Chewbacca you're dressed as? You look like a drunk spaniel."

Before he could respond Wyatt, who had entered with Lucy and Rufus, laughed. "Oh my god, that's hilarious, Flynn. He handed him a beer, "May the Schwartz be with you."

"Yeah, may the Schwartz be with you. You look brilliant," chimed in Rufus

Flynn clinked his beer bottle to those held out by Wyatt and Rufus, "May the Schwartz be with you too gentlemen." They all chuckled and took a sip.

Lucy however was perplexed. She may not have been overly familiar with the film series but even she could tell that Flynn's costume of a tan boiler suit, bouffant blonde hair with pointy ears, white brown eye patch makeup and brown lipstick, plus the giant dog-bone he was holding, were definitely not from Star Wars. And it was definitely the force, not the Scwartz, she knew that much. She leant closer to read the name on this his breast pocket, "Barf?" she looked to the others for an explanation.

"Oh yes of course. It's from Spaceballs… very good" Mason answered.

When she still looked confused Wyatt prompted "The Mel Brooks movie…"

Still nothing

"Rick Moranis, John Candy, Bill Pullman, the guys who does the sound effects from Police Academy?" added Rufus. "It's only one of the greatest spoof movies ever made"

"Oh. I never saw it"

"You never saw it!" all four men exclaimed in unison.

"What!?" she shrugged. "Is that a crime or something?"

"It is in my book" muttered Rufus as he rolled his eyes at her.

Wyatt wrapped his arms around her waist and looked into her eyes, his tone serious "Luce you know I love you, but that's the kind of thing that makes a man question his marriage." He broke into a smirk.

"Oh really?" she side-eyed him "Is that so?"

"You better believe it babydoll. When we get home tonight we're watching it – has to be done"

"And what if I refuse?"

He plopped a kiss on her lips. "Remember when you made me watch Citizen Kane?"

Well he had her there.

Jiya appeared and handed Mason the now dry clothes. "Hey Flynn, how's it going? Cool Barf costume. Not strictly Star Wars but I think we can let that one slide" She suddenly affected a deep breathy voice "_I am your father's brother's nephew's cousin's former roommate_"

"_What does that make us?_" chorused Wyatt and Rufus

"_Absolutely nothing!_" finished Flynn.

They all laughed. OK, Lucy really was the only one who hadn't seen it.

"God I really want to watch Spaceballs again now - maybe we can watch it later tonight Ruf" chuckled Jiya. "But first, cake and presents!" She turned towards the door and called out to Kevin who this evening was in the guise of Finn. "Can you get your mom and round everyone up. We're going to sing to the birthday boy."

xxxxxxx

A raucous rendition of 'Happy Birthday' completed, Rufus' mom busied herself cutting slices from the cake – an impressive globe replica of the Death Star that had drawn gasps of appreciation, particularly when Rufus made the first incisions and a cascade of little chocolate stars tumbled from the centre – while her son excitedly tackled the large pile of gifts.

Lucy squeezed Wyatt's side as Rufus reached the present he'd saved for last – the one from them. "I hope he likes it" she whispered. "Oh he'll definitely like it" Wyatt assured her, he'd known what to get him the moment she'd asked if he had any ideas.

Rufus smiled as he read the tag '_Be the master of your own time - spend it wisely with the people you love, doing the things that make you happy. But this might take a while so if you need a hand you know who to call... though you probably won't let us near it! Lucy Wyatt x_'

His jaw dropped and his eyes bugged when he removed the wrapping paper. "Are you serious?!" He closed the distance between them and drew them both into a massive hug. "That's second only to the lightsabers in the list of greatest gifts ever. Thank you – I love you guys!"

"Love you too buddy," Wyatt slapped his back. "But ah, maybe you want to let go at some point…"

"Yeah, sorry." He finally released them and returned to gazing at the box. It was 7541 pieces of plastic perfection – the Star Wars Millennium Falcon Lego kit. "But you're right – not a chance in hell you're getting near this. This puppy's all mine."

"Told you he'd like it"

The rest of the evening was thoroughly enjoyable. They'd had a few more drinks, a lot more laughs and Jiya had even organised a tournament of lightsaber battles with everyone joining in. Lucy managed to beat Mason (fully dressed once more but minus the syrup) and Michelle, but her natural tendency to trip on her own feet had her out pretty quickly. Jiya fared better, her years of online gaming having sharpened her responses only finally losing out to Kevin, but it was Denise who unsurprisingly proved the most skilled of the women coming within a hair's breadth of beating Flynn to the final against Wyatt - Rufus only grumbling slightly when his best friend knocked him out in the penultimate round. It was testament to how much had changed between the former enemies that Wyatt accepted his eventual defeat with good grace and slapped Flynn on the back in a bro-hug of congratulations on his victory.

The night had ended with a fireworks display set to the Star Wars theme tune. Jiya had pulled out all the stops and judging from the sloppy kisses a now very buzzed Rufus kept laying on her in between loud declarations of 'I love this woman' to anyone and no-one in particular, she couldn't have made it any more perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N this is where the Lyatt action starts. If adult isnt your thing its time to stop reading. if you are looking for sexy good times though- this is the chapter for you.**

It was around midnight when Wyatt and Lucy pulled up at their home, the cabbie coughing to get their attention as they'd become somewhat pre-occupied with a backseat make-out session. They giggled out an apology and handed him a generous tip before strolling arm and arm up the path.

Wyatt flicked on the lights and quickly checked through the house – a habit he'd formed since leaving the bunker. Despite her protestations that it wasn't necessary Lucy was actually appreciative of the care he took. He always made her feel safe and she loved him for it.

"Are you tired Luce?"

"Nope. I'm not tired at all. Why…" she squinted her cat eyes at him suspiciously a cheeky smile forming "… what did you have in mind?"

"Not _that_" he laughed lightly. "Well that's not true, I definitely plan on picking up where we left off when I get you upstairs and out of that dress later. But I was actually thinking if you're up for it we could watch Spaceballs together. What do you think?"

That wasn't the proposition she was expecting, especially after the cab ride home which she'd been enjoying immensely. Wyatt definitely suited the part of rugged space renegade and seeing his pure skill at hand to hand combat during the lightsaber bouts (for once without the fear of anyone actually getting hurt) had been a massive turn on. "OK, sure. I'm just going to go upstairs for a minute but I'll be back." She gave him a quick peck. She smiled to herself as she climbed the stairs – she had no issue with watching Spaceballs at some point, but it wouldn't be tonight. Not with the surprise she had in store.

When she returned Wyatt had loaded the film, grabbed a couple of cold beers and made popcorn which was in a bowl on his lap. He was still dressed as Han, though he'd slipped off his boots and his holster and toy gun had been removed and placed on the coffee table. Without looking up he patted the space next to him on the couch, inviting her to join him.

"You might want to keep your blaster handy" she cooed at him from the doorway.

At the mention of a weapon he instinctively reached for the holster, forgetting for a moment it held a toy, but his hand stilled as he turned to face her. "Holy shit" he stammered and swallowed hard -his throat having instantly dried.

Lucy had replaced her side buns with a single long plait, clasped a gold choker round her delicate throat, pulled on a pair of low calfskin boots, and was wearing a gold bikini. _The_ gold bikini. Princess Leia's gold bikini. A tantalising strip of deep red silk dangling down between her long lean, exposed legs. He couldn't move. Could barely breathe. His mouth gaped as he looked at her, his eyes shifting from up and down continuously as he took her in, his mind completely blown. His teenage fantasy – hell probably his greatest fantasy of all time - was about to come true. And it being Lucy, the sexiest woman he'd ever known, made it all the more incredible. After countless heady imaginings, his ultimate Princess was stood just feet away from him, her taunting come hither look piercing his eyes.

She slowly walked towards him and he immediately stood up to reach her sending the popcorn flying. Fuck it, he'd worry about that later. Lucy glanced briefly at the pile of kernals over the floor and dismissed it equally unconcerned, instead returning steely eyes to Wyatt as she pushed him back down onto the couch – apparently she had more important matters to attend to too.

"Jesus Lucy this is… you look… holy sh…" he stuttered as she straddled him unable to form coherent thoughts let alone sentences. He was practically panting and the way he was looking at her was setting her on fire.

"Just for you baby" she whispered against his lips before planting hers on top. She nibbled his bottom lip then pressed her tongue down, his mouth automatically opening to give her entrance. He groaned as she settled her weight against him and finally regaining some of his senses he reached his arms round her back, pulling her closer still. His mind fizzed again as his hand moved down to cup her ass, his fingers sliding under the thin strip of fabric at the back. It was bare. The 'bikini' was merely two strips that hung down front and back and held together with spindly ties that snaked across her hips, there was nothing underneath but her. Hot, wet, her. His hardened cock twitched, painfully pushing against the tight unforgiving denim of his jeans. He winced.

Lucy looked momentarily startled. "My jeans" he groaned. Not wanting her to move but needing to be freed from the vice like confinement they were inflicting on him, a tightness that was increasing by the second. She nodded in understanding and eased backwards, slipping down his body to the ground, popcorn mushing under her knees. Seeing her knelt on the ground before him, just as Leia had in his teenage dreams, set him into overdrive and he growled as his body fought against the crush of his clothes.

She let her hands trail down his chest to his lap, placing open mouthed kisses on his stomach as her fingers worked the buttons of his jeans. She eased them open and down just enough to release him, and he let out a deep sigh. She worked her mouth down lower ghosting over his boxers, her hot breath seeping through the cotton, making him groan again – this time with pure pleasure. She slipped her fingers into the waistband and down, slowly circling them around him. As her other hand pushed down the fabric, she used her grasp to lift his rock hard form out. His breath rasped with desire.

Knowing he was watching her intently, she lifted her eyes to meet his gaze. Slowly and deliberately she licked her lips. Unconsciously he swiped at his own and bit down on his lower lip. He lifted his hand to her head, wanting to push her down, but instead wrapped her plait in his fingers and tugged. She let out a soft gasp, a filthy smirk drawing across her face. The pull on her hair had sent a wave of pleasure through her, making her breath catch in her throat. Her pupils blackened as she tightened her grip on him, daring him to do it again. He took the dare and pulled again. Hard. Her breath hitched as her head jerked back. She squeezed him tighter and dug the nails of her other hand into his thigh. They were fighting for control and she fucking loved it. He growled and pushed her head down. She took him fully in her mouth, gliding down his shaft and rolling her tongue over him as she slowly drew back up, making him flinch as she nipped him lightly with her teeth. She eyed him wickedly before plummeting down again taking him deeper still, scraping her nails into the skin of his hips holding him in place. She sucked hard as her mouth rose up. He let out a deep moan. She could feel his thighs tense and the grip on her hair tighten as she sunk once more. Fuck her mouth felt good. Any other time he'd have gladly held her there, sliding those lips up and down, letting her finish him off and drink him up, but tonight she was his Leia and he planned on making the most of it. He tugged her back. She fought him, pulling back and wrapping her lips around his tip, her tongue roving with the merest scrape of her teeth. He pulled again and she finally conceded, releasing him with a final swipe that sent a tremor coursing through him.

He let go of her hair and taking her softly by the shoulders, guided her back up to her feet, smiling as he brushed away the popcorn that was smooshed on her kneecaps, plucking a particular stubbon piece with his fingers and popping it in his mouth with a wink. Something about that gesture made her burn with heat – it was so casual, so out of place, ridiculous even but it was so hot.

She shimmied his jeans down lower and he swept aside the slip of fabric from her legs so she could straddle him once more. The heat between her legs raged against his groin as she rubbed against him soft whimpers escaping her mouth as the friction burned deliciously against her nerves. He tried to pull her towards him reaching for her with his mouth while his hands tried to lift her onto him, but she put her hands to his chest, blocking him from being able to enter her. With her hips still gently rocking she slid her palms under his vest and slowly pushed it back off his shoulders, before returning her hands to his torso, nestling them in his shirt. She bent her head forward the change in position grinding her harder against him, and began to scroll her tongue on his neck and sternum as she tugged at his top with her fingers. Wyatt suddenly shunted her back and she gasped as he gripped his shirt and ripped it down the centre and tore it off, his muscles heaving across his body. She stopped in her tracks - it was the sexiest thing Lucy had ever seen.

He took advantage of her momentary daze, lifting her by the hips and sliding her onto him. They both moaned as she sank down easily. She held onto his broad shoulders as he dipped her back, the sharp angle intensifying the pressure of him inside her sending waves of electricity through her core. He fondled her chest with his mouth, before easing her tit from one of the cups and greedily suckling it. The combination of his firm tongue on her rock hard nipple, his breathy groans and the deep thrusting within her had her reeling and before long her thighs were quaking thunderously as she came, her wetness pooling against his crotch. He continued the same slow thrusts as he turned his attention to her other breast and she quickly came again.

She let him pull her back towards him, seeking out each other's mouths for desperate clumsy kisses, their hands sprawling all over, clasping, needling and mauling. His calloused fingers slid back over her smooth ass, the thin scrap of fabric brushing against the back of his hand. The reality of her dressed in the outfit hit him once again. While she was straddled across him he couldn't really see her – and he really wanted to fucking see her. Scratch that, he really wanted to see her while he fucked her.

Without breaking apart he effortlessly spun them so that her back was on the couch with him on top. She grinned as his weight bore down on her, wrapping her thighs around him, her boots digging into body. But he wasn't done. He eased her legs back down and withdrew from her, shuffling his jeans off fully. She reached to pull him back towards her but gasped as he flipped her over onto her front, before pulling her by the hips onto all fours and flicking the gauzy fabric to the side she he could see her ass. She gasped again as he softly bit the cheek and hungrily swiped his tongue through her centre before climbing back onto the couch and kneeling behind her. She shivered as he dragged heavy hands down her spine from the nape of her neck to the small of her back. Her eyes fluttered shut with anticipation as he palmed her cheeks and parted her. It felt like an eternity, her breath held as she waited, body trembling hands tightened on the arm rest. She could hear his heavy breathes, feel the heat of him, taste him, smell him, and knew his gaze was burning into her. She willed him to enter her, her core throbbing with desire.

Her body began to shudder almost the instant he pushed into her. Slow deep thrusts setting her body alight, every nerve on fire. Low moans gave way to urgent desperate breaths as her body was rocked with pleasure. Wyatt clutched at her hip to steady himself, the red silk of her outfit now balled in his fist, and reached his other hand round and under her, stroking at her to bring her over the edge. At the feel of his strong fingers she pushed back harder against him and began to cry out. He groaned as her legs began to tremble uncontrollably, her muscles rendered useless and her body completely at his mercy. At the sight of her back arching, her breathy sighs of pleasure and the feel of her quivering against him, Wyatt lost control too and with a final thrust and deep groan he filled her. He collapsed breathless onto her back and wrapped his arms tightly round her, holding her to him.

They remained like that for several minutes, before finally having regained his strength he gently turned her back to face him. He kissed her slowly, deliberately, reverently, and then gathering her in his arms, carried her upstairs.


End file.
